<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anniversary Celebration (Kinktober) by TSsweets13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064279">Anniversary Celebration (Kinktober)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13'>TSsweets13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Prom (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, F/M, First Time, Kinktober, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a year and Liam’s girlfriend has a surprise for him for their anniversary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam de Lioncourt / OC, Liam de Lioncourt / Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anniversary Celebration (Kinktober)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on my own list of kinks for Kinktober.</p><p>Day 17: First Time</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salacia and Liam has been together for going on a year now. Ever since prom. He’d asked her out. She was stunned he would do something so cliche. But she was happy. They had been friends since she transferred to their school. They just gravitated to each other. (Not at all influenced by her subtle BTS bracelet and his secret love of Kpop or anything) </p><p>Either way they had been friends and now they were dating. They’d even moved in together after graduation. </p><p>Despite their time together there was one thing they had yet to do…</p><p>Have sex. </p><p>She had been a virgin and nervous about it. </p><p>But now that it had been a year she was feeling like she was ready. So she was waiting for him to get back from the store. In some nice lingerie she had had Vera help her pick out. Due to how she and her boyfriend got along for so long she trusted her judgement. And for her to keep her mouth shut about it. </p><p>—</p><p>When Liam walked into his home and up the stairs to find his girlfriend of a year waiting coyly on their bed in some sexy purple lingerie. He let out a purr deep in his chest at the sight as he looked over his glasses at her. </p><p>“Well now, what’s this?” He asked. </p><p>“An anniversary present.” She giggled, “I’m ready Liam. I want you.” </p><p>He walked over to the bed and gripped her cheek, “Are you sure, my love?” He asked. </p><p>“Yes Liam. I want you to have me.” She breathed against his lips before he kissed her. </p><p>She moaned against his lips as he pinned her to the bed. He would do his best to be gentle with her tonight. Virginity may be a social construct to him but he wanted her first time to be special. He may have lived for a long time but she hadn’t. She was just 19 compared to his over 400 years. </p><p>He began to kiss and nibble down her neck and along her jaw. He smirked as she whimpered his name. They had played before, of course, but they’d never gone all the way. She began to strip his clothes from him. His hands moved to help her as he sucked her soft spot to mark her neck. </p><p>Soon enough though he had to sit back and finish stripping his clothes off. When he was naked he pulled her negligee off and she smiled slightly shy at him. </p><p>He grinned and groaned at the sight of her. </p><p>“You’re so sexy. I just wanna keep you all for my own.” He purred.</p><p>“I am yours, Liam. All yours.” She breathed and stripped her thong off and spread her thighs, revealing how wet she was. </p><p>He growled and positioned himself at her entrance. </p><p>“I love you Salacia.” He breathed as he slid inside. </p><p>“I love you too!” She whimpered. </p><p>He went slow. Easing himself inside. He wanted to be gentle with her. She gripped his arms and arched her hips licking her lips as he was finally seated inside of her. </p><p>He paused to allow her to adjust to him and his size. When she moaned and bucked her hips a bit he knew she was ready. She whimpered his name and arched her back. He grinned and kissed her lips. He began to thrust. She moaned his name against his mouth. He loved how She panted and arched for him. How she drug her nails down his back. How she cried out as he hit her g spot. </p><p>He was lost in her depths of pleasure and she was lost in his eyes. He kissed her deeply as he felt her inner walls begin to tighten and her body begin to shake below him. He knew she was going to cum. And he wanted her to. He needed to feel it. </p><p>She broke from his lips and cried his name out as her body finally snapped in pleasure. She gripped his shoulders and he loved it. She moaned wildly. He groaned and thrust harder until he buried himself inside of her and came hard. </p><p>It was quick but full of passion. He stayed inside of her until he softened before pulling out. He kissed her lips gently and lay beside her. </p><p>“How was that? Was it everything you wanted?” He asked. </p><p>“It was perfect Liam.” She murmured and rested her head on his chest, “I love you Liam.” </p><p>“I love you too.” He breathed and kissed her again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>